Para siempre
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: –¡Yo tambien quiero quedarme a tu lado Totty!– Alargó su cuello hasta envolver por completo el menudo cuerpo del menor finalizando al poner su rostro a la altura del otro para besarlo suavemente.– Sabes, "por siempre" es mucho tiempo pero definitivamente no me importaria pasar todo eso y más a tu lado. [AU Yokai] [JyushiTodo]


Con anticipación les pido de la manera mas cordial que preparen los pañuelos y los litros de helado porque hasta a mi me saco lagrimitas escribir esto TnT ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo escribir tragedia XD

Este Fic va dedicado completa y especialmente al grupo de Facebook JyushiTodo/TodoJyushi :3 el grupo mas lindo del mundo *Corazoncito*

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo hago esto sin fines de lucro y con el unico proposito de entretenerlos :D

De antemano gracias por leer y comentar! :')

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Para siempre.

 **Me siento como si no hubiera un mejor lugar en el mundo si no estoy a tu lado.**

 **Cada vez que no estás en mis brazos, me pierdo completamente.**

 **Por eso cuando ya no estes a mi lado pensare eternamente en ti…**

 _–Jyushimatsu.– El bello espectro de las nieves fijó sus rosados ojos en el alegre Rokurokobi. – Quiero quedarme a tu lado para siempre, no importa donde estemos, mientras pueda seguir a tu lado._

 _–¡Yo tambien quiero quedarme a tu lado Totty!– Alargó su cuello hasta envolver por completo el menudo cuerpo del menor finalizando al poner su rostro a la altura del otro para besarlo suavemente.– Sabes, "por siempre" es mucho tiempo pero definitivamente no me importaria pasar todo eso y más a tu lado._

 _–Entonces es una promesa.– Tomó el rostro del mayor entre sus delicadas y frias manos para besarlo de nuevo. – Te amo Jyushimatu._

 ** _"Te amo Jyushimatsu…"_**

 ** _"Te amo…"_**

 ** _"Jyushimatsu…"_**

 ** _¡Jyushimatsu!_**

 ** _¡JYUSHIMATSU!_**

–¿Eh?– El de amarillo despertó abruptamente ¿Había sido un sueño? Choromatsu lo miraba de manera reprobatoria por haberse quedado dormido cerca de un transitado templo budista de manera tan irresponsable, uno de los monjes pudo haberlo descubierto y exorcizado sin piedad como a… El Yokai de varios ojos simplemente suspiro – Perdón.

–Solo olvidalo. Vamos, Osomatsu y Karamatsu nos estan esperando. – El de amarillo se levantó sin muchas ganas mientras seguia de cerca al de verde.

 _"Todos los dias quiero levantarme y lo primero que vea sea tu sonrisa Jyushimatsu…"_

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, tanto asi que su cuello se estiro demaciado por unos segundos. Todomatsu se habia ido y de nada servia seguir emulando su recuerdo, por mucho que le doliera en el interior, debia aceptar que jamas podria volver a ver a su amada muñequita de nieve. Aun recordaba perfectamente como se habian conocido ambos, era de las pocas veces en las cuales el invierno japones no caia con crueldad en los bosques y los espiritus que no estaban acostumbrados al frio podian salir y disfrutar un poco de aquel manto blanco.

 _–Nada como un poco de nieve para animar el corazón.– Osomatsu era el mas entusiasmado de todos a pesar de que era el que mas edad tenia y que habia vivido muchas nevadas asi con anterioridad, al parecer nada le quitaba su espiritu juguetón digno de cualquier Kitsune._

 _–Lo que dices no tiene coherencia.– Choromatsu rodo todos sus ojos mientras se ponia al lado de Ichimatsu, el Nekomata era el unico que al parecer no decia nada ridiculo._

 _–¡Eres tan aburrido!– Alargo las ultimas palabras mientras se colgaba del brazo de Karamatsu, el pobre Tengu casi se dobla al sentir el peso extra en su cuerpo. – Vamos Kara, tu si sabes disfrutar de la vida._

 _–Heh, con gusto my…– Pero no terminó pues Osomatsu ya lo estaba jalando para adentrarlo en el congelado bosque._

 _Jyushimatsu se quedo ahí simplemente admirando la nieve con su caracteristica sonrisa, comenzó a correr y a dar brincos por aquí y por alla hasta cansarse, estiró el cuello lo mas alto que pudo para ver si aquel manto blanco era tan interminable como lo parecia, tomó grandes puñados de nieve y comenzó a hacerlas pequeñas bolas que despues lanzaria sobre sus "hermanos", estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no notó que se habia quedado solo en aquel paramo. La nieve comenzo a caer mas rapido y constante del cielo mientras el helado viento resurgió de improvisto azotando los arboles y creando un aullido espectral._

 _–¿Chicos?– Pero nadie le respondió, Jyushimatsu se abrazo a si mismo frotando sus brazos tratando de obtener algo de calor, puede que fueran espiritus pero eso impedia que sintieran algo tan basico como el frio y el calor. –¡Chicos!_

 _De nuevo nadie le contestó, con algo de dificultad comenzó a caminar por la nieve que ya se habia acumulado en el piso pero parecia que a cada paso que daba sus pies quedaban atorados en la fria nieve. La suave nevada pronto comenzó a volverse una intensa ventisca, Jyushimatsu cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras trataba de que su largo cuello no se congelara por el cruel clima._

 _–Alguien ayudeme.– Susurró apenas, sus hermanos no estaban ahí para protegerlo y se sentia asustado por eso. La nieve comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo mientras que lo único que podia hacer era temblar._

 _–¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas perdido?– una suave voz hizo que el de amarillo levantara la cabeza._

 _–¿Quién…?– de improvisto sintio una helada, pequeña y delicada mano posarse con cuidado en su mejilla._

 _–Tranquilo.– La voz rio quedamente. – Pronto dejaras de sentirte mal…_

 _Lo ultimo que recordaba era haberse desmayado. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontraba comodamente acostado en una pequeña cama, arropado hasta el cuello mientras sus fosas nasales se inundaban del inconfundible olor a sopa recien hecha._

 _–Veo que al fin despertaste.– Al lado de su cama un joven, de hermosos y finos rasgos, con la piel blanca como la misma nieve y de unos ojos de un exotico rosado, lo miraba con ternura. – No sabia que a los Rokurokobis les gustara la nieve._

 _–Yo… venia con mis hermanos.– El menor le paso un tazón lleno de sopa caliente, Jyushimatsu no tardo en comenzar a comer, estaba hambriento. – ¡Gracias! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Yo me llamo Jyushimatsu!_

 _–Todomatsu.– Le sonrió – Pero los humanos suelen decirme Yukki Onna._

 _–Pero no eres una mujer.– El de amarillo lo escaneo fijamente con la mirada, el menor se sonrojo tiernamente al sentirse en la mira de aquellos dorados ojos.– ¿O si?_

 _–¡P-por supuesto que no lo soy! – Se regañó mentalmente por haber tartamudeado asi pero esos ojos lo ponian tan nervioso, eran tan bonitos, del mismo color del sol. Él estaba acostumbrado a los dias grises y nublados, repletos de nieve por todas partes, verse reflejado tan de repente en esas orbes tan calidas lo desestabilizaba de cierta manera._

 _–¡Pero eres igual de bonito que una!– Sonrió animado por su descubrimiento, estiró su cuello hasta poder pegar su nariz en el cuello del menor.– ¡Y hueles igual de rico que una!_

 _–¡J-Jyushimatsu!– Se alejó pero solo un poco, era la primera vez que alguien le hacia un cumplido. Normalmente las unicas personas que encontraba eran viajeros tontos que se perdian en las tormenta y que practicamente se orinaban en sus pantalones al verlo llegar._

 _–¡Tengo una idea!– El de amarillo lo tomó de las manos suavemente, Todomatsu pudo sentir como su corazón dio un pequeño brinco en su pecho. – ¡Seamos amigos!_

 _–¿A-amigos?– El mayor asintió efusivamente._

 _–No es bonito estar solo, este lugar se siente algo solitario.– Su enorme sonrisa pareció decaer por unos segundos en su rostro pero después recobro aquella intensidad que la caracterizaba. – Por eso yo no quiero que estes solo ¡Seamos amigos!_

 _Todomatsu sonrió enternecido mientras afirmaba con un leve asentimiento de cabeza._

 ** _"Si, seamos amigos…"_**

–Tierra llamando a Jyushimatsu.– Osomatsu paso la mano frente a los ojos dorados del menor quien desde que habia llegado al bosque sagrado habia estado completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. –¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?

–Dejalo en paz Osomatsu.– Le regañó Karamatsu.

–Deberia superarlo ya.– Ichimatsu simplemente miro hacia otro lado, este tipo de situaciones le aburrian en sobremasia.– Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

 _"Hace mucho tiempo…"_

 _"¿Hace mucho tiempo? No, no tanto como parecia…"_

 _Ya tenia varios años que visitaba a Todomatsu, o Totty como le habia puesto de cariño, y mientras mas tiempo pasaba con el espiritu de la nieve mas se convencia de que se sentia extraño estando a su lado, su corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenado en su pecho al escuchar su delicada risa, sus manos comenzaban a sudar cuando el menor se acercaba demaciado a su cuerpo, las mejillas le ardian, y todo su cuerpo temblaba, era como sentir una completa descarga de felicidad._

 _–¡Jyushimatsu!– El menor se abrazo a él mientras escondia su rostro en el pecho del mayor. – Te extrañe mucho._

 _–¡Yo tambien!– Lo envolvio con sus brazos, era en esos momentos en los cuales deseaba que no solo su cuello pudiera estirarse. – ¡Totty! Vamos a ver los arboles de Sakura, Karamatsu me dijo que hoy los cerezos estan en flor._

 _–Iria contigo hasta el fin del mundo si eso quisieras Jyushimatsu.– Todomatsu se mordió los labios con algo de fuerza, eso no debio haber salido de su boca, no frente a Jyushimatsu. – Y-yo…_

 _–¡Te quiero Totty!– lo envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos mientras enterraba su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del menor aspirando fuertemente el dulce aroma que desprendia la suave y fria piel de Todomatsu. El de amarillo trato de juntar todo el valor que pudiera tener en esos momentos y sin mas dejó que los sentimientos hablaran por si solos. – Te quiero mucho, mucho, muchisimo Totty, muchisimo. Te quiero tanto que no me cabe en el pecho._

 _Cerró los ojos esperando un rechazo o una mueca confundida en el bonito rostro que tanto le gustaba admirar pero en vez de eso Todomatsu lo miraba con una enorme y dulce sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos rosados parecian estar conteniendo las lagrimas. Despacio, tomó el rostro de Jyushimatsu entre sus pequeñas manos, cerró los ojos y deposito un suave beso en los labios del joven Rokurokobi._

 _–Yo tambien te quiero Jyushimatsu.– Habló cuando se separaron.– Te amo Jyushimatsu…_

–¿Jyushimatsu?– Lo llamo preocupado el Tengu al verlo comenzar a adentrarse en la frondosa arboleda.

–Quiero caminar un rato a solas si no les molesta.– Ninguno de sus hermanos dijo algo, simplemente lo dejaron ser.

El bosque rebosaba de vida, lo unico que uno podia apreciar a todo lo largo y ancho era un vibrante color verde, verde y mas verde. Las flores emanaban perfumes embriagantes y los pajaros sobrevolaban las frondosas copas de los arboles. Tanta vida lo estaba enfermando, se habia acostumbrado tanto al color blanco de la nieve, los tonos en gris y azul del cielo nevado y la compañía de Todomatsu que ahora nada parecia tener sentido, nada parecia tener valor, aun no se podia acostumbrar a aquel vacío que sentía en su corazón. Lo único que resonaba en su cabeza de manera constante era la voz de Todomatsu que hacia eco en su mente.

 _"Te amo Jyushimatsu"_

El de amarillo se dejó caer en el humedo suelo del bosque, no podia seguir mas con aquello, no podia seguir peleando con aquel recuerdo.

–Te extraño– Sollozó golpeando con fuerza el suelo.– Te extraño tanto… te extraño muchisimo… ¡TE EXTRAÑO!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE?

 _La luna llena brillaba con intensidad, hermosa e inalcanzable en el despejado cielo, las estrellas le hacian compañía sin lograr opacar su belleza. Dentro de aquella pequeña cabaña perdida entre las montañas dos personas se encontraban demostrandose cuanto se amaban. Todomatsu respiraba con algo de dificultad, las caricias que Jyushimatsu repartia por todo su cuerpo hacian que pequeños gemidos escaparan de sus labios, un enorme sonrojo sobresaltaba en sus blancas facciones. El mayor admiraba la hermosa y blanca piel de porcelana del menor, se veia tan irreal, un bello espejismo y a partir de aquella noche iba a ser solamente suyo._

 _–Totty… Si te duele…– El menor lo beso despacio._

 _–Si eres tu entonces esta bien. – Abrió un poco mas las piernas para darle mas espacio al mayor. – Hazme tuyo Jyushimatsu._

 _Ambos gimieron al unísono con la primera penetración, despues de eso todo se volvio una marea de gemidos, gritos y jadeos. Palabras de amor eterno y dulces promesas que podrian ser sin problema la envidia de los mortales. Una preciosa burbuja rosa, una suave nube, el paraiso perfecto que ambos habian creado y que nunca se les paso por la cabeza que pudiera terminar. No hasta aquel día._

–Hola Totty.– Habló el de amarillo a la pequeña piedra sagrada que se habia consagrado como un altar al espiritu de la montaña, de la nieve y de los viajeros. Jyushimatsu habia caminado hasta aquel lugar, el mismo en donde habia encontrado todo y el mismo en el cual le habian arrebatado todo. – Prometí que te visitaria mas seguido ¿Recuerdas? Las cosas ultimamente no estan bien aquí, muchos espiritus estan siendo perseguidos y exorcizados por los monjes, Osomatsu apenas y puede cuidar de todos nosotros… Totty, no hay día en que no me lamente el no haber podido cuidarte a ti…

 _Jyushimatsu se encontraba recogiendo las flores mas bonitas que encontraba en aquel enorme prado, a su lado Karamatsu agitaba su abanico de plumas creando una suave brisa que los cubria a ambos, cuando de improvisto varios espiritus comenzaron a bajar desesperados de la montaña, un largo desfile de animas que se empujaban unas a otras buscando escapar de algo._

 _–¿Qué estara ocurriendo?– Karamatsu se levantó para admirar mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo. – Al parecer viene de la montaña nevada._

 _–¡Un desfile!– aplaudió el de amarillo sin ser consiente de lo que pasaba. – Un desfile desde la montaña de Totty._

 _–No me parece que sea un desfile Jyushimatsu.– La preocupación se podia ver perfectamente reflejada en los azules ojos del Tengu. – Creo que mas bien estan escapando de algo._

 _De improvisto Osomatsu llegó corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban, su siempre despreocupado rostro parecia ahora deformarse en una mueca entre enojo y preocupación._

 _–Tenemos que irnos de aquí.– tomo a ambos de la mano para comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque.– Varios monjes han irrumpido en la montaña nevada, van a exorcizar el lugar entero._

 _–¡No pueden hacer eso!– Jyushimatsu se soltó enseguida del agarre del mayor ante la sorprendida mirada de Osomatsu y Karamatsu.– Totty esta allá ¡Tengo que ir por él!_

 _–¡¿Estas loco?!– El Kitsune trató de acercarse pero el de amarillo solo retrocedia. – Si vas a ese lugar lo único que conseguiras es que te eliminen a ti tambien._

 _Pero el menor había dejado de escucharlos emprendiendo el rumbo hacia la fria montaña. Esquivó con algo de dificultad a todos los espiritus que corrian en estampida para alejarse del lugar, era como nadar contracorriente, pero no se rindió, no descansó hasta llegar a la helada cima. Todo el lugar se encontraba decorado de varios pergaminos sagrados, simbolos budistas, entre otras cosas, todo acompañado de un silencio aplastante y sepulcral._

 _–¡TOTTY!– Gritó rasgandose la garganta, su voz resonó como un eco sin respuesta.– ¡TODOMATSU!_

 _Silencio, silencio y mas silencio. Jyushimatsu comenzó a desesperarse, buscó a Todomatsu por toda la montaña sin importarle si los monjes lo encontraban o no, simplemente queria saber si su amada muñequita de porcelana estaba bien, rogaba por que estuviera bien, que no le hubiera pasado nada. Pero no encontro nada, era como si Todomatsu se hubiera esfumado en el aire._

 _–¡Jyushimatsu!– Choromatsu y Karamatsu habian ido por él, se habian preocupado al no verlo regresar._

 _El menor se encontraba de rodillas en la nieve con mientras gruesas lagrimas de desesperacion bajaban por sus mejillas, Karamatsu lo abrazo ni bien llegó a su lado. Cuando el menor pudo calmarse un poco los tres retomaron la busqueda del espiritu de la nieve pero lo único que encontraron fue una roca grabada y dejada como altar y prueba definitiva que aquel lugar habia dejado de estar gobernado por espiritus. Jyushimatsu se derrumbó abrazando la roca como si su vida dependiera de ello, el desgarrador llanto se escuchaba por toda la montaña haciendo temblar a cualquiera. Karamatsu y Choromatsu trataron de separarlo de aquel lugar pero nada de lo que hacian parecia tener efecto en el menor, su vida se habia ido. Dos semanas tuvieron que pasar para que, a fuerzas, Jyushimatsu abandonara el lugar._

 _Todomatsu se habia ido, se lo habian arrebatado y él no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Día a día la tortura de saber que jamás podria volver a ver a Todomatsu lo marchitaba poco a poco, como el invierno marchitaba a las flores; vivia como un cascaron vacio, con una sonrisa siempre fingida._

–Pasaron muchas cosas desde ese día.– Suspiró sentandose al lado de la fria roca.– Nunca dejé de amarte, Totty, creo que nunca podre dejar de hacerlo.

 _"Siempre estaré contigo Jyushimatsu…"_

–Quiero estar contigo…

 _"No tengas miedo…"_

 _–_ Te lo prometí ¿Recuerdas?

 _"Me conoces mejor que nadie Jyushimatsu…"_

 _–_ No me molestaria, en lo absoluto, morir para estar a tu lado de nuevo…

 _"Te amo Jyushimatsu… te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario"_

Porque un "Para siempre" no significa solo hasta que la muerte nos separe…


End file.
